battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Korea
"대한민국" ("Benefit Broadly in the Human World/Devotion to the Welfare of Humanity") - De-facto motto of the Republic of Korea. ---- We are the Republic of Korea (Korean: 대한민국), also known as Unified Korea, a sovereign state located in East Asia. Under the leadership of President Jong Jin-park, The Republic of Korea is officially a unitary presidential constitutional republic. Formerly, the Korean Peninsula was divided in two by the Korean Demilitarized Zone, with the Democratic People's Republic of Korea set in the north and the Republic of Korea in the south. After the 2015 Korean Revolution, the DPRK's government was overthrown and a unified Korean nation was formed. Republic of Korea Navy (대한민국 해군) The Republic of Korea Navy (Korean: 대한민국 해군) is the official naval force of the Republic of Korea. They are instructed to carry out missions to defend the nation against the enemy, to protect and enforce maritime law, anti-piracy and maritime border protection. The ROKN is steadily becoming a powerful force to be reckoned with. Far from a world power, but enough to deter potential enemy attackers. Fielding modern ship classes and state of the art technology, they are revered for being at least one of the most modern naval forces in the world. Battleships Baekdusan 2.jpeg|ROKS Baekdusan-class super battleship - TBA K-62_(Project_25)_Sovetsky_Soyuz_class.jpeg|ROKS Pohang-class battleship (Sovetsky Soyuz-class purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA Pogpungho_I.jpeg|ROKS Pogpung-ho-class battleship - TBA ROKS_Kumiho-class_refit.jpg|ROKS Kumiho-class battleship (refit) - TBA ROKS Haemosu 1.jpg|ROKS Haemosu-class super battleship - TBA Destroyers ROKS Dokdo DDG-960.jpeg|ROKS Dokdo-class guided missile destroyer - TBA Sejongdaewang KDX-IIIA.jpeg|Sejongdaewang (Sejong the Great) class guided missile destroyer - TBA Proyekt 3 Destroyer.JPG|ROKS Ansan-class missile destroyer (Project 3 purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA Cruisers ROKS Yongwang (Type 1981) class.jpeg|ROKS Yongwang-class guided missile cruiser - TBA Dongpung_I-class_guided_missile_cruiser.jpeg|ROKS Dongpung-class guided missile cruiser - TBA Battlecruisers Komissar Krysov 2.jpeg|ROKS Daegu-class guided missile battlecruiser (Komissar Krysov-class purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA Saegin-geum_Waildeu_I-class.jpeg|ROKS Saegin-geum Waildeu-class guided missile battlecruiser - TBA Frigates Ulsan class guided missile frigate.jpeg|ROKS Ulsan-class guided missile frigate - TBA ROKS Moon Hee-sang-class frigate.jpg|ROKS Moon Hee-sang-class frigate - TBA Anti-Aircraft ships Nampung I-class.jpeg|ROKS Nampung-class anti-aircraft destroyer - TBA Aircraft/Helicopter carriers ROKS Seoul-class helicopter carrier (LPH).jpg|ROKS Seoul-class helicopter carrier (refit) - TBA ROKS Yi Sun-sin-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier.jpg|ROKS Yi Sun-sin-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier - TBA Trimarans Lifrin rear.jpeg|ROKS Lifrin-class littoral combat ship/amphibious transport dock - TBA Yongin class trimaran.jpeg|ROKS Yongin-class stealth trimaran battlecruiser - TBA Hovercraft Type 022 assault hovercraft.jpeg|Type 22 assault hovercraft - TBA Special Purpose Vessels ROKS Tong-il (presidental yacht).jpg|ROKS Tong-il-class presidential yacht - TBA Republic of Korea Army (대한민국 육군) The Republic of Korea Army (Korean: 대한민국 육군), the official ground warfare branch of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. Made up of 701,000 active duty personnel, it is not the largest of armed forces but is one of the best equipped in the world, boasting world-class technology and weapon systems, aswell as the elitely trained 707th Special Mission Battalion. Formed in 1948 Along with the Republic of Korea Armed Forces, the army has been involved in conflicts ranging from the Korean War, Vietnam, Gulf War and the global war on terrorism. Information and lessons learned during these conflicts have helped make the ROK Army a highly effective fighting force. The Army's current goals are to: *To protect Korea's freedom, sovereignty and borders. *To protect the Korean people from being harmed by any enemy power. *To deter attacks, win battles and carry victory in the name of Korea. *To help strengthen global peace by participating in conflicts that directly threaten the world from harm. *To stay up to date with the world's armed forces. Small Arms XK-16 PAWS.jpeg|K-16 PAWS (P'ersonal '''A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem, assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T.png|Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T ('P'ersonal 'A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem-'T'''actical, tactical assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo_K-17A.jpeg|Daewoo K-17A (close quarters combat assault rifle) - TBA PAWS-02.png|XK-15 PAWS-02 (elite assault rifle) - TBA K9_Anti-Personnel_Combat_System_(APCS)_"Cheonjiwang-1".png|K9 Anti-Personnel Combat System (APCS) "Cheonjiwang-1" (elite sniper/anti-material rifle) Main Battle Tanks K2 PIP Side.png|K2 Black Panther PIP (main battle tank) - TBA K2A1_Black_Panther.jpeg|K2A1 Black Panther (main battle tank) - TBA Infantry/Armored Fighting Vehicles K21 Korean Next-generation Infantry Fighting Vehicle.jpg|K21 Korean Next-generation Infantry Fighting Vehicle (KNIFV) - TBA Air Defense Systems K30 Biho SPAAG.jpeg|K30 Biho Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun (SPAAG) - TBA K31 K-SAM Chunma Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher.jpg|K31 (K-SAM) Chunma Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher (SPAAML) - TBA Korean-Terminal High Altitude Area Defense (K-THAAD) launcher.jpg|Korean-Terminal High Altitude Area Defense (K-THAAD) - TBA Doosan AN TPY-2 Radar.jpg|K-AN/TPY-2 K-THAAD radar array - TBA K-THAAD Fire Control Station.jpg|K-THAAD Fire Control Station - TBA Missiles K-THAAD Missile.jpg|K-THAAD Kinetic Kill Vehicle - TBA Republic of Korea Air Force (대한민국 공군) The '''Republic of Korea Air Force (ROKAF) is the official aerial warfare service branch of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. It is comprised of 204,150 active personnel, 12,000 citizen/employees, 100,100 air guards and 3,500 aircraft. The Air Force pledges to protect Korea's airspace, to conduct close air support, cyberwarfare operations, missile defense, search and rescue and humanitarian aid. The Air Force has also seen its' share of engagements, from the Korean War to the global war on terrorism. The current Air Force Chief of Staff is General Jeong Kyung-doo. Notable commanders include Chang Sung-hwan, from 1962-1964. The current Commander-in-Chief is President Jong Jin-park. Helicopters Yeou side.jpg|KAI RAH-52 Yeong attack helicopter - TBA National Intelligence Service (국가정보원) The National Intelligence Service is the Republic of Korea's most secretive and mysterious service branch. They are tasked with gathering intelligence, to counter enemy intelligence, to counter-espionage, conduct surveillance, cyber warfare and protect the sovereign rights of the Korean people. They are not afraid to use force to make potential enemies disappear without a trace. To help fight the global threat of piracy, crime and espionage, the agency does whatever it can to thwart their opponents. It is estimated that there are 51,100 employees currently working for the NIS. The NIS itself is based off of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America, and their motives are somewhat similar to theirs aswell. NIS agents dress in black suits with matching ties and black sunglasses, and agent is trained vigorously in every combat scenario imaginable. They are the elite, and can blend in and disappear without a trace, and are required t be fluent in 4 languages. Agents carry a K5 pistol as a sidearm, with weapons like the K17, K17A and K9 reserved for organized raids and other combat operations. The vehicle fleet consistes of black, armored SUVs and sedans, most of them manufactured by Hyundai and Mercedes-Benz. Helicopters are also used by the NIS. The agency is headed by the mysterious Director Lee, who is only known by that name. His personal details remain unknown, except that he has headed the NIS since 2007. Foreign Relations Coalitions: The Republic of Korea will join coalitions to help stop major threats, to build friendly relations or to gain military advantages whenever possible. * Eurasian Union Alliances: Allies of the Republic of Korea have been specifically chosen by the President himself. This should be taken as a great honor, as Korea does not simply choose random nations as allies. Allies of Korea will be fully respected, and Korea expects to be treated likewise. Political views between Korea and her allies are not shared. * People's Republic of China * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Japan (under Korean control) Non-Aggression Pacts: Non-Aggression Pacts with the Republic of Korea have been accepted by the President personally. NAPs are for nations who are not seen as allies, however the President is willing to extend friendly relations to. * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * United Mexican States * United Central Pacific Republic * Singaporean Empire Trade Relations: Trade Relations with the Republic of Korea are very limited. Rarely does Korea want to share her advanced and valuable technology with others. TRs are considered special, and will be treated as such. * Soviet Union * United Mexican States * Singaporean Empire Enemies: The enemies of the Republic of Korea have chosen poorly and have ended up on the receiving end of the weapons of justice. Enemies of the Republic of Korea will be treated as so, and will regret their hostile actions towards our powerful and prosperous nation. * Rogue Japanese rebel forces * Japanese raiders *Any nation that poses a threat towards the Korean nation and people. Marine Roster Includes all active ships of the Republic of Korea Navy. GUIDED MISSILE DESTROYERS * Dokdo-class - 20 * Sejongdaewang-class - 15 * Ansan-class - 30 * Yongwang-class - 50 GUIDED MISSILE CRUISERS * Dongpung-class - 15 GUIDED MISSILE BATTLECRUISERS * Saegin-geum Waildeu-class - 15 * Daegu-class - 3 GUIDED MISSILE FRIGATES * Ulsan-class - 30 BATTLESHIPS * Pogpungho-class - 5 * Pohang-class - 3 * Baekdusan class - 1 * Haemosu class - 1 LITTORAL COMBAT SHIPS * Lifrin-class - 20 * Yongin-class - 15 AMPHIBIOUS TRANSPORT DOCKS * Lifrin-class - 20 ANTI-AIRCRAFT SHIPS *Nampung-class - 30 HELICOPTER CARRIERS * Seoul-class - 5 ASSAULT HOVERCRAFT * Type 22 - 150 Army Roster Active equipment of the Republic of Korea Army. TANKS * K2 Black Panther PIP MBT - 600 * K2A1 Black Panther MBT - 400 INFANTRY FIGHTING VEHICLES * K21 KNIFV - 250 AIR DEFENSE SYSTEMS * K30 Biho SPAAG - 190 * K31 Chunma SPAAML - 200 * K-THAAD System - 40 FIREARMS * K-16 PAWS assault rifle - 1 million * K-17 PAWS-T tactical assault rifle - 1 million * K-17A close-quarters assault rifle - 700,000 * XK-15 PAWS-02 elite assault rifle - 115,000 * K9 Anti-Personnel Combat System (APCS) Cheonjiwang-1 elite sniper/anti-material rifle - 59,000 Air Force Roster * KAI RAH-52 Yeou attack helicopter - 450 Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies